Amygdala's Rag Doll
(reupload), , (reupload), and |singers = OLIVER |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background "Amygdala's Rag Doll" is a song featuring OLIVER by GHOST. The song is about the producer's disconnection from themselves and the fear of not really knowing if they're hurting others or not. Before the original upload's deletion, it was GHOST's most viewed song. It had over 1,000,000 views. The song was reuploaded on January 22, 2018, and has since reached over 2,000,000 views. Lyrics I hide I hide In iodine words It’s something inexplicable It’s something unaccountable I cry I cry When anything hurts Vexatious, my amygdala that I can’t do a thing about The tricks and trivials of every twenty-four Maybe you could tone it down a little more And I And I Dunno Oh, all I ever knew before Were clusters of holes An eye for an eye That’s how the game works In losing my autonomy A mutilated part of me And I defy the way the game works Between you and me, It’s only getting worse From the mouth of a cauterized rag doll Supplications to leave him alone From the mouth of the cauterized rag doll Throw the nails away and leave him alone I don't know where the thoughts are coming from Pull my strings and swallow ichor Fire burns and the rags are torn apart I can’t inhale anymore ‘Cus all I ever know are holes Today something changed I figured it’s true The frontal lobe placed me behind my own strings ‘Cus I defy the way the game works I’ll say it again, I’m only getting worse The dull assumptions that I’ve tasted decency Waiting for the embers to lose their glow And I, and I dunno Oh, all I’ve ever seen before were clusters of holes Waiting for the world to burn Waiting for the holes to close, now Waiting for the world to burn Waiting for the holes to close, now I can’t see the holes in my memories The fire and I, alone again The guilt and I, alone again (Waiting for the world to burn Waiting for the holes to close, now Waiting for the world to burn Waiting for the holes to close, now) Say we take what had been torn apart Say we mend any patchwork discord Turning eyes to the trypo-puppeteer I can’t exhale anymore So, One two three, and we’ll tie the tourniquet Pull my skin and swallow ichor Fire burns and the rags are torn apart I can’t inhale anymore Day by day and day after day I’m causing trouble anyway Pull the fire alarm I never meant any harm, never meant any harm Well, Say my limbs are torn apart And all the stuffing falls out Let the toy wind down It should’ve never been wound I never meant any harm Say we take what had been torn apart Say we mend any patchwork discord Turning eyes to the trypo-puppeteer Waiting for the world to burn So, One two three, and we’ll tie the tourniquet Larvae eating away at everything Word goes ‘round, I’m the trypo-puppeteer Laugh along, I’m spreading holes Now I know this has always been my fault, and I can’t inhale anymore Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * Amygdala's Rag Doll * Thanks to You Song That I Don't Understand How People Like It I'm Forced to Listen to This S**t Everyday Cause My F***ing Sister Plays This Every Time Without Getting Bored of Listening to It Thanks Ghost for This Piece of S**t You Introduced Into My Life Gallery GHOST - ARD Single.png|Cover art of the single External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring OLIVER